The Abandoned God
by hero of all
Summary: After the Giant war, Percy is forgotten. After searching the land he becomes the 3rd most powerful god in the universe. When the gods ask for help, what will he do? Is he really that powerful? Inspired by Storm Solider. Rated T Percy/Bianca.
1. Chapter 1

All rights go to Rick Riordan

Chapter 1

Hi my names Percy Jackson. I hate the Gods and Demigods because of what they did to me after I won them the Giants war. I am more powerful than anything other than Gaia, Chaos because I am the Heir of Pontus who gave me all of his powers so he could fade away. Did I also mention I have the blessings of Helios, Selene, Chaos and all the powers of Thalssa? Guess I didn't; well now you know now. Chaos named me Lord of Fate and king of all water, storms, Battle strategy, time, Tectonic plates, volcanoes, the elements and all types of fighting. My weapon is made out of the hardest substance in the Universe, Essence silver. If you don't know what Essence silver is, well it gets the power of all the gods who fade, most recently Pan, God of wild and gives the power to me. It destroys whoever else touches it other than me, I loved it. My armor is unbreakable, plus I dipped into the Styx. I was a young God at only 3923 years old. My land is the undeveloped part of Asia and Greenland. The Gods knew of the powerful Deity that lived in Asia, but didn't know it was me personally. Even if they saw me they probably wouldn't be able to tell it was me from me growing to 6 foot 3. As time went by I grew stronger and stronger. Then when was watching my border a huge,120 foot long eagle crossed the boundary, straight towards my castle, When I opened the gates for it to come in, I knew it was from the gods. The reason, it flew with confidence. The Egyptians would've sent something smaller and more honorable for me and same with the Norse. It dropped the letter it had been carrying for a long time, bowed and left. The letter had politely asked that I come to visit Olympus for Business. So I dressed in my armor and uncapped riptide and put in a sheath. Riptide had the Essence Silver metal, only one in the world. I also took out my Diamond sword and put it on my belt too, as I fought with two swords ever since after Gaia. When I teleported to Olympus the 14 Olympians, immortals, Demigods, nature spits, dryads, centaurs, Cyclopes, satyrs and undead were all in the Throne room, probably to send me a message. The Gods bowed lightly to me and said "If you help us in the incoming war, we'll give you Canada and Alaska, deal?"

I raised an eyebrow at there undignified response and said "don't you remember me uncle?"

All the gods looked confused and Zeus said "Uncle, explain?"

I said "Does the name, Percy Jackson bring any memories?"

They all turned deathly pale as I smirked. Poseidon said "Son, I'm sorry."

"Son?" I answered. "I see no father of mine anywhere in this room, so save your apologies for someone stupid enough to take them."

I spit that out like I had a bad taste in my mouth. I turned and stared directly at the immortal campers. Most flinched at my gaze, all except Annabeth who thought she had done nothing wrong. Then I glared and all of then shrank back in fright. Athena cleared her throat to get my attention and I moved my glare onto her and said "What?"

"How did you get so powerful?"

"Ah, Athena always is wanting to know more, well too bad, because I'm not going to tell you."

I continued on "I am here strictly for business so hurry up."

"Hah" Annabeth scoffed. "You can't do anything related to thinking seaweed brain."

I got furious and her cocky smile went away as she feared for her life. Athena stepped in front of her foolish daughter and said "If you want to get to her, you have to go through me. I smiled evilly and said "Gladly."

Just as I was about to destroy her, but then a demigod ran into the room and said "We're under attack!"

Iris set up a huge message so we could watch what was happening.

I just snapped my fingers, and the biggest storm they had probably ever seen rose and destroyed 70,000 monsters. I was angry at the moment and the monsters had interrupted me. All the gods backed off, and then all attacked me at once. I heard Robert, the one who ruined my life, shout "Go dad! Destroy that scum!"

That's what got me angry and I destroyed all of San Francisco without blinking.

As we fought, I just stood there and flicked Zeus and he crashed into his throne with so much force the throne crumpled and Zeus had ichor like waterfalls leaking out. The gods surrendered and asked fearfully "We'll give you Canada, Alaska, Sea of Monsters if you help us and don't hurt us, please?"

"Fine" I agreed.

"But no one is allowed to interfere, deal?"

They all agreed a bit hesitantly and I left, but no before saying "Anyone who disobeys me will die, immortal or mortal."

When I got back to my Palace on Mount Everest, I relaxed in my bed and fell asleep, listening to the wind from my window, wondering what would happen the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

All rights go to Rick Riordan

Chapter 2

As I looked down from space, I noticed that there was a large dot, sailing to Olympus in the clouds, like the Argo 2. I teleported in front of Zeus's throne, waiting for the gods to appear so I could gain more land and eventually take over the world in the godly world. I wasn't like the titans who wanted to destroy the gods, I just wanted to be ruler of all and let the smart ones rule. . Then I heard a whistling type sound in air, heading straight towards my Achilles spot, Annabeth I thought gruesomely. Right before it was going to hi, I turned at the speed of sound, making the area around me speed up time. I caught the arrow, snapped it and glared at Robert who still had a bow in hand. I knew Annabeth had told him and tied Robert up, using him for leverage against the gods. When the gods appeared, there satisfied smiles went away as they saw I was still alive. I held Robert up and Poseidon begged "Please, give him back."

Athena tried the logical approach and said "What happened to your morals?

I struggled to keep a calm face and not glare. I replied "They went away when I beat Loki, Norse god of evil. He showed me that morals just got in the way."

They looked shocked that I had changed so much; I just scoffed and watched as the titans tried to attack Olympus. I decided that I would destroy Kronos. When I told Athena this, she said "I'll give you Antarctica if you can annihilate the Titans, monsters and there allies."

"Deal" I answered instantly.

They looked surprised and I asked, a bit confused, "why didn't you heal Zeus?"

They answered a bit fearfully "We thought you'd destroy us, and can you give us back Robert?"

"For a price." I answered.

"What price?" Athena asked warily.

I smiled and she shivered "The north pole."

Poseidon instantly protested because he knew all my water and weather related powers would triple if I connected myself to it. Athena knew this too, but she saw it as a way to less Poseidon of less power, even if he didn't connect himself to it. I gave them Robert after I had connected myself to it, and the gods could feel my power radiating even more.

When I found out that there was 100,000 monsters and other evil beasts attacking Olympus, I decided I wouldn't use my powers so I could have a warm-up. I uncapped Riptide and charged.

Hyperion laughed that only one man was fighting against them until he saw my tattoo on my shoulder that said I had defeated him in combat, a harsh sun. He took a step back and asked "Who are you?"

"I am your destroyer, but my name, Percy Jackson."

His faced paled and yelled for the monsters to attack. As I destroyed them, I could tell the gods were watching from there tree house, like the cowards they are. When a huge Dark Dragon rose from the night, I found myself gaping at his beauty and furriness. I knew this would be my steed and started to try and capture him. This was Nebulas, heir to destruction, son of Chaos; he was created from the biggest star in the beginning. It was very powerful, alone could destroy the gods in a second. Typhon is a paper doll compared to him. I heard of the myth that no one but the true warrior could ride him, anyone else, even Chaos, would be destroyed. As it got closer, I noticed that his claws were 50 ft. long and teeth about the same, sharper than any sword. His scales were midnight black, with gold outline. They were so majestic, it's hard to even describe. Then I remembered Hyperion, as he tired to stab at my back, and dodged so quickly it looked like I teleported. He tried to thrust, but I hit his sword away with mine. He tried to do a long and powerful overhead stroke, but I just sidestep and stabbed my dagger in his ribs as it was too close to use my sword. As he fell to his knees, he tired to recover, but I never gave him the chance. I spun, and with my momentum slashed off his head and did a prayer in the nelibic language for him to be free in the void. I knew I was being a bit dramatic with my powers and abilities, but I wanted to show the gods my power. After I watched the army retreat, I heard deep breathing behind me. I spun around and saw myself looking at a large scaly leg. As I looked higher and higher, it didn't get any less scary.

I swallowed down my fear and asked in the nelibic language "Will you allow me to be your rider?"

He looked surprised that I asked, and looked at me closely with one large silver eye, as if deciding. When it nodded, I jumped as high as I could in the air and land in between his shoulders. When I landed, I felt an intense burning run through my body and left as soon as it came.

I felt more powerful than ever and I asked him in my most respectful tone to carry me to Olympus. When I got there it looked like the gods were more confidant and a lot less afraid. I sighed; all good things must come to an end.

I saw Zeus's face burn with anger as he raised his master bolt and roared "How dare you fly in my domain. I will destroy you!"

I knew I couldn't underestimate the gods too much considering I didn't fully understand my powers yet, especially my new powers from Hyperion. I slightly bowed, half to calm him down and for some reason I felt a lot more calm then normal. Normally I would've unleashed my power on them because of what I hat to go through for 4 years after the Giants war.

I shook my head out of the clouds as I realized that they were still waiting for an answer, I just smiled and said "Its mine too. Bye for now."

With that I teleported out with Nebulas and when I came back too Everest I instantly slouched from the energy drain and remembered that it was pretty hard to teleport my self long distances, and this time I had teleported a 100 ton dragon, not smart. I managed to open the door, which felt so strong and crashed onto my bed and instantly fell asleep or passed out, I don't know. All I knew before I was out was "Is my pillow always this soft?"

**AN**

**Comments, advice and criticism are accepted. Also review if there should be a romance and if yes, who with. Any special requests, I will try to put in.**

**Thank You**


	3. Chapter 3

All rights go to Rick Riordan

Chapter 3

When I woke up, I instantly noticed that the earth had rotated 4 times, 4 days passed as I was asleep. You may be asking yourself, how does he know that? Well having space powers you notice everything in space. I knew that if I went to restore peace instead of being power hungry, would be better, because no matter the reason for taking over people is evil, no matter the intention. I decided that I wouldn't give away the land I had now, but do things to improve living conditions, reduce crime and other good things. As soon as I came to that conclusion, I knew it was my connection Nebulas bringing out my true self, which was not evil. As I saw this I looked for all rape in America at the moment, there was so many I almost let my mouth drop at how bad the gods were at keeping mortals safe. When I teleported to an alleyway where there was 5 rapes going on. When I stepped into the light of a streetlamp, the rapists pulled their pants back on, gathered their weapons and the leader asked "What do you want?"

The 5 girls being raped were very good looking and they were all crying there eyes out, make rivers.

To answer his question I stepped forward. The first one motioned to attack me. When they pointed there guns at me, I just smiled. I matrix style dodged the first switchblade and struck out with a knife hand, a move in karate. He crumpled and everyone saw the life go out from his body. The rest of the thugs ran, but I made sure a police force found them with their weapons In hand. The girls went up to me carefully, wiping their tears away. I thought they would say how heroic I am or something like that. Instead I got "Are you Justin Beiber?"

I gave a look that made her blush about how stupid that question was. As I left the alleyway, I teleported myself, a inch away from Zeus's throne. I had forgotten today was the solstice and all the gods were there. They all looked at me warily as I did s slight bow out of fake respect and a bit of admiration to Hades and Hestia. Zeus, with Master bolt in hand asked a bit warily, no doubt remembering what had happened last time.

Zeus warily asked "What do you need young Percy?"

I answered him with a look that said not to test my limits. When he nodded I told them about the mortals and that they could get a god for mortal protection, working in the shadows. The gods instead of seeing my point asked "What do you gain out of this?"

"Nothing, your missing my point with this whole thing, it's to protect mortals, morons."

Zeus turned bright red, but Athena nodded "As long as you have to gain permission to visit our land which all the islands around America, and Greenland, ok?"

Ok, now that I have the sea of monsters, I will put special, overachieving mortals on a island that is everything you've ever imaged, that is me helping you."

They voted and agreed, they named Annabeth god of architecture and mortals. I knew Zeus had done this to piss me off, so I smiled, told Annabeth congratulations and flashed out to the Space Palace and walked to Chaos's room. When I saw him, I asked how I had so much power. He just waved a hand and I felt even more power. I was getting quite annoyed with all the power. I know what your thinking annoyed with power? But I had no idea how to control it and I had more than enough power; plus I wasn't power-hungry or evil. Then he told me that the new powers would most likely give me seizures and knock me out at random times, but "Only in the beginning, don't worry." he reassured me. I wasn't reassured at all as I teleported back home, forgetting me original intent for coming here with the shock of having even more powers thrown my way. When I lay down, my body suddenly started shaking and moving body parts without my consent, as it went away, I suddenly passed out and thought to myself "Me, Powerful? Huh. Can't even stop passing out, without any enemies around me too, this is pathetic."


	4. Chapter 4

All rights go to Rick Riordan

**Chapter AN**

**AN**

**I will do a Percy with Bianca as you guys want and please read my other stories and review. My next chapter will be soon, so check at least once a day. I'm thinking about including Romans in all this. Tell me anything I could do better, new things to add or advice.**

**Thank You**


	5. Chapter 5

All rights go to Rick Riordan.

Chapter 4

When I woke up I felt energized and much more powerful. When did my morning routine, I saw the gods under attack and losing badly. I snapped my armor and weapons on and sighed, I was tired of this boring fighting. I made a catastrophic hurricane evolve and I flew from out of the eye. The fighting stopped and everyone looked shocked that I had come and when the enemy retreated, Zeus came up to me and screamed "We have been fighting this war for 10 years and you decide to come out now?"

I was shocked "10 years, it's been a day at the most since I've slept!"

Now the gods looked shocked again, I have to say, most of them wore that face around me. "What do you remember?" Hestia asked.

"I remember going to Chaos about my out of control powers, then he gave me even more power and said I would-"

"Would?" Athena prompted.

"That's not important, what important is that I have all the knowledge on how to use all my powers, even the ones I didn't know I had." I replied.

Annabeth now spoke "As the powerful, god of mortals, I say we destroy him for lying."

Apollo frowned No, he's telling the truth, plus he is probably more powerful than us combined."

I chuckled "You're correct, send me an eagle when under attack, and this time a small, fast one. But right now I have business to do, swim in the River Styx so I can become completely invulnerable."

Athena gasped "The last god that tried it was Chronos and he was vaporized, no other god has had the stupidity or courage to actually try it."

I spoke grimly "This is my fate, and I want to things, let me talk to my mom and let Bianca become your ambassador; I am tired of Zeus sending out his pets."

Zeus narrowed his eyes "Why her and not a daughter of mine?"

"Because the only friend of mine was Thalia and she is happy in the hunt, why not one of your dead children, because I'm friends with Bianca and I like Hades a lot more than you."

Zeus's face boiled with rage and was about to start a rant, but I put ice in his mouth, stopping him from talking. Zeus was stupid enough to try zapping my ice, which only made it painful for him; ice electricity was not one of his powers. I teleported away non dramatically with just a category 9 out 5 scale storm, fire mixed in with it. I then stood by the shore to the River Styx and then leaped into the swirling waters, hoping I didn't become Powerful god poo, that wouldn't feel good. I concentrated on the small of my back and the good news is, this time only the small of my back hurt, bad news since it was my mortal point; it hurt a lot more than last time. I saw Annabeth disappear from my images and knew as I was being cannoned out of the river, I had succeeded, my Achilles heel was gone, and I was invincible. I also knew this had stopped the effects of poison, diseases internal organs from breaking down or being crushed and gave me the power of every god that had tried to go in, technically 2 Kronos, (Through Luke) and Chronos. I absorbed their power and knowledge on time. I then saw the hottest women in my life, walking towards me with her black, flowing hair, chocolate warming eyes, perfect curves and gait. Her straight, perfect, white teeth brilliantly smiling and her long legs showing off her perfect, pale skin, I knew it could only be one person. "Bianca" my heart said.

**AN **

**I know the ending was a little too sappy, but that's what came to mind. And if you couldn't tell, yes, I have started my Perianca or whatever it's called. Tell me what you think and read my other stories, I will most likely update again before the break is over. **


End file.
